


Guide to her heart

by softchimchimmie



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchimchimmie/pseuds/softchimchimmie
Summary: In which Xander helps Soleil get a girlfriend.---Soleil is much too used to not speaking to her father. It takes all but 17 years for Inigo to intervene and get them totalkto each other. To say the least, it ends a lot better than he expected.





	1. ---

It wasn't hard for Inigo to know something was wrong with his daughter. For the 17 years she'd been alive, she had always been jovial, open to everyone... well... everyone but her father. It was small at first, almost unnoticeable. From hiding behind pillars whenever Xander walked by or pretending to sleep when said man tried to read her a bedtime story. 

Even now, there was an ever present rift that stopped Soleil from ever getting close to her father. The once more innocent actions became Soleil leaving the castle when her father was present, to straight up ignoring or rejecting his offers to get close to her. 

Inigo knew it couldn't have been something Xander did. He was always soft spoken, never raising his voice even when Soleil spoke back to him. 

He found her on the training grounds an evening later, smiling upon seeing her in retainer attire, the handle of her sword held in her hands.

"Dad," she greeted happily, leaning her sword against a close ledge and pulling her dad into a close hug. "Shouldn't you be with father?"

"I asked for a day off since I wanted to spend time with my daughter," he chuckled, ruffling her hair, "but I did want to talk to you about something."

"Oh? What's up?" She asked, smiling brightly as she linked arms with him and dragged him to the flowery path that was just off the training grounds. 

"It's about your father."

She seemed to stumble a bit, both figuratively and literally as she attempted to say something.

"Don't even say that there's nothing wrong."

Soleil let out a small huff, pulling her arm back from his. He couldn't help but share the sigh. 

"Baby, I know he's busy..."

"I get that!" She interrupted, hugging her body as she seemed to haunch. 

He wanted to reach out. Comfort and console her as she seemed so much smaller. Smaller than she had as a child.

"But... but it's always been Siegbert."

She stood straight again, clasping her hands behind her, "He's meant to be king. Holds all responsibility as the first born. Father only ever talked to him when I was younger... he never praised me for being good at my studies. I thought he'd look at me if I failed. Would try and talk me out of being a retainer... but he didn't. I doubt he even cares that I'm going to Valla, I bet he doesn't even know!" She laughed, biting at her lip. "He doesn't need me here," Soleil muttered bitterly, voice weak, "he doesn't need me."

Inigo stared. Wide eyed and questions clouding his mind as she seemed to keep walking when he'd stopped.

His body moved without thinking and he grabbed her, looking at her with disbelief. "Please. Soleil, please tell me that isn't what you really think," he begged, searching her eyes for something. Something that proved that she was just joking. 

There was nothing though. Only a strained attempt of a smile and glassy eyes. 

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his head on her's as she shook with a sob, holding onto his shirt like a lifeline.

Inigo was going to fix this. 

♡

"You know she doesn't like me."

Inigo wanted to smack his husband. Maybe he was just... a bit too riled up. He inhaled softly, leaning against Xander's desk and looking down at him.

There were only a few people that made Xander squirm in discomfort. The Hoshidan king, Camilla, Leo, and most importantly... his husband and daughter. Both far too stubborn for him to handle sometimes. 

It wasn't usual for Inigo to take the initiative, but he seemed angry, or frustrated. Maybe sad? Far too much negativity in Xander's book.

He scooted his chair out and gently pat his lap. Inigo sat down immediately, leaning against him. 

"I have an easy shot for your neck."

"I'll watch my words wisely."

Inigo huffed a small laugh, tilting his head towards the ceiling.

"I need you to talk to Soleil."

"Need?"

"She's convinced you don't need her here."

Xander let out a tiny sigh, closing his eyes. Inigo could tell that the gears in his mind were spinning, trying to think. 

"Is this about the retainer thing?"

"Yes. What even made you accept her to be Kana's retainer? There are many other people capable of protecting her."

Xander's eyes opened. "We discussed this previously. Kamui was trying to find someone who was strong willed, confident, and strong. Soleil has always been gifted with the sword and has trained hard. She would love Hoshido and the culture more than anything… and I know she’s always missed seeing her relatives there.”

“Do you… did you think she would be happier there?” Inigo asked, trying to wrap his mind around the subject. 

“She doesn’t deserve to be stuck in this castle,” Xander said, lightly smiling. His eyes were distant as if recounting a memory. “I knew she would be the light of our lives. The sun to our sky. Our people adore her, and I want her to see that, too.”

“But the only person she wants attention from is the only one not giving it to her,” Inigo said quietly. 

Xander tilted his head down, smile weary. 

“Well, we’re going to fix that, right? Isn’t that why you came to talk to me?”

“I guess I’ll have to take your life another day,” Inigo smiled, getting onto his feet. 

“I don’t believe you can take what’s already yours.”


	2. ---

Xander had just ended a meeting when he heard distant laughter from a room he was all too familiar, yet unfamiliar with. He could recall his last conversation with Inigo the day previous and hesitantly approached the door.

Now would be around the time Soleil would be with her tutor, so he was a bit perplexed about what she could be doing. He opened the door quietly, peeking in to see Siegbert, Soleil, as well as her tutor. 

Her tutor, Marya, was sitting to the side with a wistful smile as she watched Siegbert twirl Soleil in the middle of the room. 

He couldn’t help but smile as well, the scene seeming so similar to when he and Inigo were younger. It took a few minutes before he made eye contact with Siegbert. His son seemed to freeze, the disruption causing Soleil and Marya to look his way. 

Soleil’s eyes seem to widen like a deer in headlights, sputtering to come up with an excuse and separating from her brother before Xander could even take a breath. 

“F-father,” she stammered, “we were just… uhhh… Siegbert was just helping me with something!”

“I assume it will be for your ball, correct?” He asked. It felt weird, foreign for him to be asking such things. It only placed more weights on the fact that he knew little of his daughter, only the things she allowed herself to show on the outside. 

“My what?” 

“It’s customary for a princess to have a ball on her 18th birthday… do you not have any plans for it yet?”

She seemed to pale.

“When… does this ball take place?”

Xander let out a sigh, glancing at a calendar that sat on her desk. 

“Soleil… when’s your birthday?”

“August 31st! Now, did you forget?”

“I believe you’re forgetting that August 31st occurs in two weeks. The ball takes place in two weeks,” he said, watching her flush. “Well. We have two weeks to plan this,” he offered, seeing Siegbert nudge Soleil out of her stupor. 

“We? As in… me and dad?” Xander shook his head, seeing her eyes scan his as if this was some sort of prank. “Me and Sieggy?” 

Once again, he shook his head. “Is auntie Camilla coming to visit? Or aunt Elise coming from Valla?”

“No.”

“Me… and you?”

“That’s correct. If we’re able to plan a successful ball, I’m sure many ladies will fancy coming,” Xander hummed, seeing the way she absolutely lit up. 

“Beautiful ladies?”

“Mhmm…”

“Quirky ones, too?” 

“I’ve heard that the eldest Vallite princess might be attending as well…” Xander trailed, giving Soleil a knowing look. Her face was doused in a red hue. “Meet me in the library after your training in the afternoon. You may continue to practice dancing, though I’m sure we’ll have more than enough time to practice as well.”

He turned to leave, letting out the heaviest sigh of his life as he shut the door. 

“I’m impressed,” he turned to see his younger brother casually leaning against the wall beside the door, eyes trailing the lines of a book in his hands. “Was talking to your daughter that nerve-wracking?” 

“More than you know. Did you need something, Leo?” he asked, standing up straight and starting down the hall, the sound of a book shutting indicating that Leo followed.

“Not really. This one wanted to come along to see if everything went well, quite the eavesdropper if I had a say in it,” he commented. Xander peeked back to see a spot of pink and strands of gold, as well as tiny hands that grasped Leo’s shirt ends. 

“Ah, I didn’t see you there. Hello, Forrest.” 

“Good afternoon, Uncle Xander,” he replied softly, tilting to look up at Xander with a tiny smile. “Did everything go well with Soleil and Siegbert?”

“Wonderfully… we’re planning a ball soon.”

“In two weeks! I heard!” he exclaimed excitedly, before quickly quieting down as he flushed in light embarrassment. His father chuckled, patting his head. “Can… I help?”

“But of course. I’m sure Soleil would let you design something for her if you asked,” he said, seeing his nephew grin widely.

“Don’t encourage him, he’s promised far too many designs,” Leo said, tapping his son’s head with his book. “Now, run along, Forrest, I have things to discuss with your uncle. Your mother should be in the courtyard.”

“Alright, father. You’ll be joining mother and I for dinner tonight, right?” 

Leo seemed to pause, and the silence was enough for Forrest’s mood to dim. “Of course I am. I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he said slowly, leaning down to press a reassuring kiss to Forrest’s forehead. “I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” 

“Pinky promise,” Leo said, linking pinkies with his son. The simple gesture seemed to be enough to reassure Forrest as he left the two to their own. 

“You’ve grown into the fathering type, haven’t you?” Xander chuckled as Leo stood. 

“You could say Forrest has grown on me. Charlotte is hoping for another child, but I’m not sure I’ll survive…”

“I’ve never seen you reject the needs of your wife…”

“And it seems you as well are quite whipped by your spouse.”

Xander opened his mouth to refute, a frown pulling at his lips. Leo gave him a pointed look, daring him. His words died on his tongue, and he looked away in defeat. 

“Though I do not like the term, I’ll agree with you this one time.”

“I don’t believe that’s what you said in the meeting today…”

Xander knew he was already in for a lot just with that statement. 

♡

Soleil stared at the large stack of books in front of her. From assortment to flowers, to dances, to clothes design, Xander had brought it all. 

“Do we… really have to go through this all?”

“I asked the same question. Your dad insisted,” Xander sighed, taking the flower book in hand. 

“Can’t we just have an array of flowers? So many that the petals fall everywhere and everything is colorful instead of dreary, and---”

“Of course,” Xander responded, a light smile adorning his face as he pushed the book towards her. “Perhaps pick a few you like? Then we can choose based on which ones go together,” he said. 

“What did you and dad have for your wedding?”

“Your dad is ever the romantic. Roses, of course. From… mother’s garden,” he said quietly.

“Mother’s garden?” she asked, arching a brow as her father seemed to be in thought.

Xander shook his head, flipping to the first page of the book, “Were there any colors you were thinking of?”

“Maybe… blues and teals? Or maybe pinks and golds…” she trailed, leaning in closer so they could both see the book.

“Those four would go together perfectly, perhaps pearl decorations? I remember you were quite fond of them when Leo took you to the beach with Forrest and Siegbert,” he mumbled, slowly flipping through the pages and writing down the different flowers Soleil verbally chose and made a mental list of the ones she beamed at, but didn’t quite say anything. From embarrassment or it not fitting the theme, he didn’t know. He just knew he should incorporate them somehow.

By the time they had gone through the entirety of the book of flowers and decorated a cake together, the sun had already begun to fall, and the stars began to shine. 

“You’re sure of a suit?” Xander asked, dog-earing a page with a princely suit design that Soleil had seemed excited about. 

“Are… are you opposed?” she asked, looking at her father with an almost crestfallen expression. If Xander hadn’t known better, he would think it was just another question, another phase that Soleil had been going through. But he knew better and knew it meant the world to her.

“Of course not,” he hummed, “If you and Forrest collaborate to create a design for your outfit, I can send a letter to Oboro so she can make a custom suit. If you’re not opposed, I bet she could even incorporate Hoshidan elements to it as well.”

“That would be amazing!” 

Soleil beamed, and Xander smiled as well. 

A knock on the door disturbed them, and both Inigo and Siegbert peeked in. 

“How are you two doing in here?” Inigo asked, smiling brightly as he examined the scene, “I’m sure you two made progress?”

“Yep! Pops helped!” Soleil chimed, sitting back in her seat. 

She didn’t seem to notice at first but grew worried as Inigo’s smile became impossibly wide, borderline creepy. Following his gaze, she saw her father, a hand to his mouth and seemingly glassy-eyed. 

“Pops… are… is everything okay?” she asked, eyes wide with alarm as she stood up. 

It seemed that Siegbert was the first to notice why, and he let out a small chuckle. “You call ‘im pops again and I think he might just lose it…”

Soleil’s eyes lit up with realization, and she couldn’t help but lean over the table, “Pops?”

He replied with a weak noise, face tinging with pink as Inigo practically pranced over to wrap his arms around his husband, his laugh following him all the way. 

“I think this calls for some kind of family time,” Inigo cooed.

“How about… we read stories in the library? Next to the fireplace?”

“I’ll get the hot chocolate prepared,” Siegbert immediately said. 

“I’ll get us some snacks,” Inigo grinned.

“Pops, wanna grab the blankets?” Soleil asked, cheeky as she stared at him. He took a moment to collect himself, letting out a tiny breath.

“Yeah.”

♡

Soleil and Siegbert were passed out on the sofa, both leaning against opposite sides, books stacked beside them. Inigo finished tucking them in as Xander returned from taking the dirty dishes they’d used to the kitchen. 

“Today was a lot,” Inigo said quietly, seeing the way his husband settled on the nest of blankets that had accumulated on the floor beside the sofa. “Is everything alright up there?” he continued, lightly poking Xander’s head.

“I… I’m still unsure of how to tell her everything. She may be okay enough with me to acknowledge me, but I know she doesn’t trust me… I wouldn’t either.”

“You still have time, don’t you?” Inigo asked, sitting beside Xander and leaning his head onto the blonde’s shoulder. “It’ll take time, dear. Not just a day. You two made a lot of progress, and it’s only a matter of time-”

“-Until she leaves. Until she finds better, and I won’t be one of the first people on her mind to tell.”

“-Until you two are closer than any parent or child,” Inigo affirmed. “Xander… the next few weeks will be hard for her. You can’t take back what you said she is going to be a retainer, but you can support her decision as well as tell her about your own.”

He paused, taking Xander’s hand.

“There is no real progression of parenting. Yes, you did mess up a bit at the beginning, but there is room for change. Right now is that time. Would you rather she go to Valla with no reason to think of you? Or would you rather she go to Valla with coming back to us in mind when she can. To think of us for help and support when she needs it most. Not to me. Not to Sieggy. But to you, too.”

“And to do that… I have to be honest with her,” Xander said slowly, seeing the pride swell in Inigo’s eyes. 

“You didn’t have the burden of being a king when you practically raised your siblings,” Inigo said, leaning up to place a kiss to Xander’s cheek. “But they’ve told me stories of you and how you raised them. It will take a bit, no doubt. There will be trouble, but I know you can do it. I think somewhere in there, you’ve wanted to. You just never found a way.”

“I want to be there for her,” Xander said, voice going quiet again.

Inigo hummed quietly, “With time, she’ll let you. Just be patient and wait for her, after all. She was willing to wait all this time for you.”


	3. ---

The morning had come quick enough, and Soleil was proud to say that, for once, she had been the first to do so. Even if her back was stiff and neck sore from sleeping on the couch, and her eyes burned from the soft light that filtered through the not-so opaque curtains, she bathed in it, soaking in as much warmth as she could. The fire had long since gone out, and she noticed that with it, none of her family had gone out with it. Both her fathers were still asleep on the floor, Inigo taking comfort that Xander didn’t move too much and had used him as a personal bed for the night. Siegbert was still sleeping, almost limp beneath her legs. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought he was dead by the way he didn’t seem to move a single inch in his sleep. 

It was peaceful. None of the maid had come to wake them up, and it seemed that her uncle hadn’t intended to come inside that day. (If he had, she would’ve definitely heard the sound of the scratching of a quill against parchment, pages being turned in the background.) 

From the little light and no noise around her, she could assume that it was still early. Far too early for her to be up. For a moment, she debated whether or not to get up. It wasn’t like it was mandatory for her to do so. 

Her feet were on the floor before she could thing, and she silently toed her away around her parents and hefted the books that they had brought out, up. She drifted from shelf to shelf, mindless and not paying attention as she slipped each one back into place. 

“You can go back to sleep, I’m sure the book keeper wouldn’t mind doing his job.” 

She shuddered a bit, before calming to turn towards her father. 

“I bet he’s overjoyed just sitting at that little desk of his and watching other people be courteous,” Soleil responded, playful as Xander took a few books from her arms. They were many childish books that they went through like a deck of cards. 

“The poor man can’t do anything but wait for Leo to drop off all the books he’s borrowed and loaned out to Prince Takumi. It’s the light of his career,” Xander insisted, slipping a book back into place. “Now, what are you doing up so early?”

Soleil let out a small chuckle, bumping her father’s hip with her home. She successfully swayed him, but nothing more then that. “Well, I just happened to wake up, is all. Decided to get off of that sofa before my hip breaks. How’d you get Dad off of ya, anyways?” 

“Let’s just say that Siegbert is good enough to replace me,” Xander responded, a small smirk on his face.

“Dad’ll think he killed him by the way that Siegbert sleeps.”

“Well, he should’ve thought about that before he decided to leave me with back pain and breathing problems,” Xander shot back. Soleil bursted into a fit of giggles.

“Is that so? I’m sure you give him lotssssssss of back pain and breathing problems,” she teased, “I think he’s just getting payback.”

Xander stood there for the longest time, eyes scanning the book, before widening and looking back up at her. “What.”

Her laughter grew louder, and a groan echoed through the library as she all but woke up the two sleeping souls just a few rows away. 

“Agh--- Dad?” Siegbert yawned, pushing said man off politely as he sat up. 

Inigo yelped from the floor, the sound of blankets shifting on the floor evident as he too got to his feet. 

“Siegbert, honey, I love you, but if you ever push me off of a couch or bed ever again, god forbid I’m grounding you.”

“Dad, I’m literally 20 years old, you cannot ground me,” Siegbert said.

“Oh, that’s what you think. Don’t think I don’t have the ability to keep you from your dearest Hoshidan Prince,” Inigo all but threatened. 

There as a beat of silence, and Siegbert’s soft apology made Xander and Soleil laugh from where they were hidden. 

“Now, why are you two laughing? Don’t think I can’t ground you two either!”

“Not, I believe that was quite the opposite when we were younger,” Xander reminded, setting the books down on a table as they returned to the sitting area. “You were always the troublemaker and causing problems for all the women around town.”

“Quite the plot twist that they all ended up loving me instead,” Soleil lightly teased.

Inigo pouted, but soon a smile replaced it. “What are you two planning on doing today?” he asked, settling beside Siegbert who still seemed to be moping a bit. “Oh please, you’re an adult capable of thinking I can't ground you, right? Stop with that pout.”

“Well, we’re planning on… visiting the gardens,” Xander said, “I’m sure we can work a lot better if we go visit there rather than stay in the library all day.”

Inigo’s eyes shown with a question, but it was soon washed away. “Well, shall we have breakfast first?”

♡

After breakfast had ended, Soleil was confused. Both she and her father held hefty stacks of books, papers, quills, and ink, but they were most definitely not heading towards the gardens she’d known. The few times she had attempted to ask, she was gently put down before she could ask too many prying questions.

They were going through passages that she never knew existed, seeing hallways that branched to rooms she’d never seen. She’d wandered the castle for years, and she’d never seen this part. Xander walked with purpose, never faltering from his path no matter how confusing it seemed to be. It wasn’t until they reached one final door that they had stopped. It was beautiful, words encrypted in gold that Soleil did not understand. It was an ivory hue that didn’t fit the darkness of the castle, gold flowing in lines that framed and curled around the entirety 

“Pops, what is this place?” she asked watching as his hand gently traced the encryption. 

“My mother’s garden,” he said quietly. “It’s hidden by ancient magic and only few people are capable of finding it.”

“Queen Katerina?” she asked blankly.

“Yeah,” he said, just as quietly as before, if not even quieter. Something about being there felt personal, and she almost felt like whispering as well. Her father seemed like a wall keeping her from entering, hesitance buried in his hand as his hand clasped a hand around the door knob. 

“Wait,” she said, and he did, moving slightly as she wormed her way in front of him. “Can I… can I touch the door?”

“Of course,” he replied, a soft smile as he let go of the door to run his fingers over the rose indentations that had been made to the door. Soleil do the same, examining the vines that spanned from top to bottom, from side to side, busying the door with such detail that she didn’t know where to start. 

She watched her father, gazing at the door as if it were the most important thing in the world and wondered. What had his mother been like to make him look at this object with such love, and wondered how she could receive the same rapt attention that he seemed to each detail of the door. 

“What was Grandmother like?” she asked quietly. It was common for them to never mention grandparents, regardless of occasion.

He didn’t stir his attention, taking a few moments. For those few moments, she almost that that whatever she’d asked had been ignored. For a moment, she didn’t even mind.

His words were a surprise, not what he’d said, but that he’s responded at all.

“I would say that she was the precedent of what a queen of Nohr should be like,” Xander said, voice fond. “Or princesses, or any woman who enters the court, really. She was kind, respected, and loved. You may not be able to see that due to where Nohr is now, but if you ask anyone who was around before the war, then you could see that they admired her as much as I do. She led with kindness, and I would say she was what kept peace in tact. But then… she died. And with that, light and kindness drained from this country before I could even blink.”

Soleil smiled sadly, “And then the war.”

“And then, the war. This garden is what’s left of her, and it’s the only connection I have aside from paintings.”

“Then… why don’t we go in? I want to know more about Grandma.”

Xander’s grip on the door seemed stable, confident as he opened it. The smell of roses flooded the hall they were in. “It would be my pleasure to tell you about her. And it would be her pleasure to meet you, as well.”


End file.
